


I Told You This Would Happen

by Stariceling



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Family Outings, Gen, Pre-Series, family arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Toriko and Coco get in some trouble. Toriko might not listen, but that doesn't mean he's not paying attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You This Would Happen

**Author's Note:**

> For Bikki.
> 
> From a prompt meme:  
> C - Footsteps  
> U - Promises. Vows. Oaths.  
> T - An argument.  
> E - Raw emotion. Passion, fluff, angst…

“I told you this would happen.” Coco stayed pressed flat to the dirt, taking up as little space as possible, but his irritation was anything but subtle.

The jarring vibration of the armored bull’s footsteps forced an annoyed grunt out of Toriko. This was not how he had expected to spend the afternoon, laying flat in a low crevice where pointed horns couldn’t quite reach them. He had thought he could cut through the bull’s thick shell, but it had turned out to be much tougher than he anticipated.

“You did not,” he grumbled back at Coco.

“Yes I did. I told you your knife wouldn’t work. You didn’t listen.”

“That was a challenge!”

“It was a prediction.”

“So you jumped in to make sure your stupid prediction came true?”

“That’s not what I was doing!”

“That’s what you always-”

“Shut up!”

Toriko growled under his breath, but stopped arguing. Something in Coco’s scent made him pause and sniff the air instead. Under the musk of sweat and adrenalin he caught jarring hints of stress, the sharpness of high anxiety, and the familiar cocktail of hormones that meant pain. Coco smelled like a wounded animal, but he hadn’t been injured.

The thud of footsteps pacing back by their sanctuary drummed into his chest, measuring out the beats of silence. Toriko tried to think. Coco often smelled of stress, but he took things too seriously sometimes. Toriko had thought that was all there was to his warning that ‘it will go badly.’

Whatever the reason, Toriko hated the smell of Coco worrying. Even if the was staring fixedly ahead, pretending to be angry, he was family and he was hurt and that felt jarring and wrong.

Toriko broke the silence. “I’ll listen to you next time.”

“Will you?”

“I _promise_ I’ll listen to you next time.”

Toriko shifted to get one hand free and stretched it out towards Coco.

Coco looked suspiciously between his hand and his face, but already the scent of stress was dissipating. He closed the distance and clasped Toriko’s hand.

Toriko grinned, and got one of Coco’s warm smiles back. Coco was family, so it was all right to let him be the big brother and listen to him sometimes.

“So, how are we getting out of this?”


End file.
